This patent pertains to sensor apparatus for measuring the physical properties of fluids, and particularly to thermal type anemometric sensors adapted for conveniently eliminating undesired deposits of polluting substances on the sensor surface.
Numerous sensors are known, for example moisture sensors, temperature sensors, and thermal effect sensors such as those used in anemometry. However, when these sensors are used in an environment (generally, the atmosphere) loaded with polluting substances (e. g. hydrocarbons and smoke), this pollution causes deposits of polluting substances on the surface of the sensors, the effect of which is that the measurements to be carried out are adversely affected.